


Waving Through a Window

by Uisa43



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uisa43/pseuds/Uisa43
Summary: Serena wants to move on from Bernie, but she never knew it was possible to miss a person so much. But when AAU is put on lockdown, something very unexpected happens.





	Waving Through a Window

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Southerner_holby's dream. She is my twin sister and she gave me permission to write this. I hope you all enjoy this, any comments are welcome! x

It had been two months since Bernie left for Kiev. 

Two months since Serena’s heart had been broken.

Serena never knew she could miss a person so much.

She didn’t know when Bernie would return so she decided that she should forget everything that had happened between the two of them, and move on. 

Annoyingly, her heart disagreed. It thumped in her chest every time Bernie was mentioned.  
………………………………………….

She was sitting in her office when someone knocked on the door, startling her.

“Yes?”

Ric entered the room, looking very flustered.

“Serena. AAU needs to be put in lockdown. A patient has an unknown contagious illness and two doctors have already become infected.”

“Okay, I’ll inform Hanssen. In the meantime, tell the staff that no one can leave the ward.”  
……………………………………….

It had been five hours since AAU was put in lockdown.

Serena had been sitting at her desk for the past hour.

Unable to stop herself, she picked up her phone.

I miss you. X

She texted Bernie. She knew she would never receive a reply, but it was worth a shot.  
……………………………………….

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared at her window. 

He seemed familiar but she couldn’t put a name to the face. 

Serena rose from her chair and slowly backed towards the door.

It didn’t take long for her to realise that the man was trying to open her window.

Shit, she thought, realising she had left the window on the latch.

The man began to unhook the latch and open the window.

Serena’s hand reached for the door but she was stiff. 

She couldn’t move as the man climbed through the window, tumbling to the ground.

She grabbed the closest thing to her, her handbag, and began whacking the intruder with it. 

The man tried to speak but the noise was drowned out by the sound of the bag.

Serena began to scream as the intruder struggled to stand.

Ric ran in and wrestled him to the ground.

“Serena!” he yelled.

Ric stood, releasing him from his grip.  
……………………………………

Bernie stood, readjusting her shirt.

“Bernie?” said Serena and Ric, simultanaeously. 

“What the?...”

“Thanks for that. I hadn’t expected a warm welcome but that was not what I had in mind.”

“Bernie.”

“I’ll leave you to it,” Ric said, briskly exiting the room, clearly embarassed.  
…………………………………….

“What on earth were you doing coming in through the window?”

“I tried to come through the door but the ward was on lockdown. The window was my next option. I admit it was not the most graceful entrance, but I wanted to see you.”

“Really?” 

Bernie took a step towards Serena and took her hands in her own.

“Serena. I had no idea it was possible to miss a person so much, I would do anything to see them. Even if that means risking being knocked out by a handbag.”

Both women laughed.

“I’m really sorry about that…” replied Serena, looking away in embarassment.

“Forget it.”

Bernie pulled Serena close to her and kissed her.

Shocked by this, Serena resisted, but then leaned in and kissed her back.  
……………………………………

After both women pulled away, they pulled one another into a hug.

“I really missed you,” sobbed Serena as she rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder.

“I never want to be without you again,” replied Bernie, with tears tumbling down her face.

“I love you.”


End file.
